teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanas (LoA)
Titanas was the Forty Fifth Son of the King of Arcadia: Lycaon, he was raised as a warrior and came to great success on the battlefield and while fighting against armed brigands across Arcadia, he earned the respect of his father through his great physical strength and his capacity to lead his troops into the most effective outcome of a battle. A worshipper of Prometheus like much of Arcadia at the time, Titanas was loyal to his father during the time in which Lycaon killed his youngest son and fed him to the King of the Olympian Gods: Zeus, Zeus in a rage destroyed their castle and transformed almost all of Lycaon's family and subjects into wolves. Lycaon gathered many wolves, and he and his sons went to the Druids who taught the King and his people how to Shapeshift between human and wolf forms, beginning the reign of the Werewolves. Soon however his Nephew would gain the Master Bolt and Lycaon was secretly anoint Titanas his successor who had a Druid advisor consult him on what he needed to do, when his father died he tore out the heart of his father and devoured it in a succession tradition for Werewolves, making Titanas the new Rigas. Like his family, he has a fierce hatred of Arcas and his descendants: the Argents, and therefore as the Rigas he becomes an antagonistic enemy for all that side with them in the Legacy of Arcadia. Biography Mythical Age Birth and Childhood Titanas was born the 45th Son of Lycaon and therefore seemed nowhere near old enough to inherit his father's throne over the entirety of Arcadia, instead Titanas specialized himself the hunting down and elimination of threats of his family by becoming a Soldier, in a short amount of time he grew into a powerful youth and had gained a high rank within his family's army. Coming of Zeus Titanas and his family's lives would change irrevocably one day when the Olympian God Zeus stayed at their home, Lycaon had offered his food and home to the God however Lycaon and his people were Prometheans and worshipped the Titans via their patron: Prometheus, because of this Lycaon attempted to denounce Zeus's authority over the world and was spoken out again by his youngest son. Lycaon cut Titanas's youngest brother, Nyctimus, into pieces and fed him to Zeus. The King of the Olympian Gods was furious at this turn of events, Zeus raised his Master Bolt and destroyed their Homestead as part of a curse that reverted all of House Arcadia into Wolves, before then resurrecting Nyctimus. Lycaon led his pack of Wolves to the forests of Arcadia where they learned to Shapeshift with the aid of the Druids, the family became the first Alpha Werewolves and the first Alpha Pack led by a Rigas, they returned to Arcadia's capital with a Druid accompanying them as the first "Druid Advisor" of the first Werewolf Pack. Treason of Arcus A young man named Arcus became the first Hunter of Werewolves, while his sister Arachne loved the curse placed upon their family and sought to join her family's Pack at some point, Arcus did not and he denounced his family and their continued Promethean ways. This drew the attention of Zeus, who had been angered by the creation of Werewolves, and the fact that House Arcadia could become Immortal through Lycanthrope which was a statistic that only the Gods should have been allowed. Zeus gave Arcus his Master Bolt, the very weapon that created Werewolves could end the curse at the point of impact and then kill the Werewolf if hit in a vital spot. Arcus used the Bolt to kill his own father: Leon, and a few other Werewolves including Lycaon, but too late. Lycaon had already passed on succession in secret to Titanas, going by the advice of their Druid Advisor, Titanas ate Lycaon's heart and succeeded his father's title as Rigas of all Werewolves. Titanas's first command was for the remaining members of House Arcadia to flee and prepare for their revenge, Arcus slew his mother in a rage over her and his sister becoming a Werewolves and stormed off leaving Titanas to help Arachne bury her mother and say her farewells, they were then joined by Bucolion where they swore over the fresh grave to stay together and support each other "always and forever". Pre-Teen Wolf Cleitor Because of their warning by Leon's Wife and the command of their Rigas, the many living members of House Arcadia managed to escape Arcus and found Packs and even Cities of their own, however Arcus and his family would always hunt them and inspire others to hunt their kind. Over countless centuries, Humans began to close their eyes to the Supernatural, but the Hunters became more aware and vengeful. One member of House Arcadia was Cleitor, he had been captured by one of Arcus's descendants and her Hunting Group where they proceeded to torture him curious on why the young wolf wouldn't die, however Titanas and his Arcadian Pack fell upon them and killed all of the Hunters responsible. Seeing his younger brother beaten and broken, even briefly caused Titanas's heart to feel love and attraction for the first time, he took Cleitor as his true mate and equal within the Pack. Teen Wolf Personality and traits Titanas has a rather aggressive personality in which he would gladly mutilate and harm his opponents should they actually step forwards to challenge him, Titanas enjoys fighting and is a experienced warrior even in the times before becoming a Werewolf, even back then he was said to often fight with his fists. Physical Appearance Titanas is a tall young man with lightly tanned skin and wild dark brown hair, his eyes were a hazel brown colour, but often flashed to a crimson colour often seen on most Alpha Werewolves when using their powers. Titanas has quite a muscular body and lightly muscular arms. Titanas was given a Crescent Moon Necklace by his father, at one point in the Age of myth. Powers & Abilities Even before becoming the Rigas, Titanas was an extremely powerful Original Werewolf Alpha which is shown by the fact he was able to survive Arcus by catching Arcus's arm even being reinforced by the magical force of the Master Bolt that the arm was wielding, after becoming the Rigas his power became dramatically greater than all Original Werewolves and Alphas to date. Abilities Werewolf King (Rigas) Abilities As the Rigas, King of all Alphas and Werewolves, Titanas has near infinite power in which he can dominate all Werewolves. The abilities he gains includes: *'Apex Werewolf Strength' - The Rigas is absolute in physical strength, while an Original Werewolf can easily match and overpower a Berserker in strength without any form of exhaustion, a Rigas can easily pierce a Berserker's entrenched defenses to rip a hole clean through them. A Rigas' power is shown to be so great, that even with the element of surprise, three Alpha Werewolves could not contend with him. Original Werewolf Abilities Before he was the Rigas, Titanas was an Original Werewolf, whom had abilities including: *'Heightened Senses' - As an Original Werewolf he could smell, see and hear far better than Alpha Werewolves. *'Accelerated Healing' - Original Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries, more so than an Alpha to the point they are Immortal, however they can be wounded and they can feel pain. **'Eternal Youth' - While Werewolves have slowed again that varies between the types of Werewolf (Enhanced Alpha, Alpha, Beta, etc), an Original Werewolf heals so fast and perfectly that they are continuously replenishing dying cells and thus cannot age and therefore die of old age. *'Enhanced Agility' - An Original Werewolf can jump, run, climb and react faster than ordinary Alphas with little effort or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Strength' - Original Werewolves are much stronger than Alpha Werewolves, being able to overpower two at a time or an entire pack of Betas. *'Pain Transference' - Original Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases far better than even Alpha Werewolves, Titanas has shown in reality to be capable of such. *'Memory Transference' - Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck, an Original Werewolf can see more precise images than even Alphas or Betas. *'Alpha Voice' - As an Original Werewolf, Titanas has an enhanced version of the Alpha's Voice and can even force weak willed Alphas and many Beta Werewolves to obey his commands, this ability seems able to also affect humans too and is strongest on all species when used via eye contact at which point it becomes called Compulsion. Physical force and pain weakening the concentration of the one being commanded, can be used to also contribute to its success. Unique Skills & Abilities Titanas has a number of unique traits and abilities that he gathered somehow over the course of his life, they include: Trivia *'Titanas' was a son of Lycaon in the myth of Arcadia. Additionally, his name seems to be based off the word Titan, the name of the species that Prometheus belonged to. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Alpha Werewolf Category:Original Werewolves Category:Males